In telecommunications networks, the EIR is a database that stores access control information for mobile devices. In particular, the EIR is a database of mobile device identifiers, typically international mobile equipment identifiers (IMEIs), and access control rules for the IMEIs. When a device attempts to access the network, the mobility management entity (MME), serving GPRS support node (SGSN), or mobile switching center/visitor location registrar (MSC/VLR) queries the EIR to determine whether the IMEI associated with the mobile device is permitted to access the network. The EIR responds indicating whether or not the mobile device is permitted to access the network.
The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defines the S13 and S13′ interfaces for accessing an EIR in long term evolution (LTE) networks. In SS7 networks, the SGSN accesses the EIR via a Gf interface, and the MSC/VLR accesses the EIR via a mobile application part (MAP)/F interface. The S13, S13′, Gf, and MAP/F interfaces are triggered interfaces that require a query from the MME, SGSN, or MSC/VLR to the EIR and a response from the EIR to the querying node. A triggered interface means that the MME, SGSN, or MSC/VLR is required to be configured with software, referred to as a trigger, that upon activation of a mobile device on a network, queries the EIR, waits for the response, and determines whether the mobile device is permitted to access the network based on the response from the EIR database. Requiring the MME, SGSN, or MSC/VLR to have a triggered interface for EIR database access increases the complexity of MME, SGSN, or MSC/VLR design and can also delay call processing.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing triggerless equipment identity register (EIR) service in a Diameter network.